


Drink

by mikaylamazing



Series: Destiel One Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Some Fluff, but - Freeform, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylamazing/pseuds/mikaylamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pining, drinking, I literally don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

“So, I was thinking-” Dean starts, leaning against the nearest row of lockers. 

“Well, that’s never a good sign,” Cas interrupts, a smirk on his lips as he closes his locker, looking at Dean with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Hey, don’t be a dick. So I was thinking, my dad’s gonna be out tonight. It’ll only be me and Sammy.”

“Yeah. And?”

“You should come over.” Cas sighs, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I can’t. I have to work.”

“You only work til seven. Just come over after.”

“I have homework to do.”

“On a friday? If you don’t wanna hang out just say so.” Ignoring Dean’s words, Cas starts again.

“I thought you had a date with Lisa tonight,” Cas says, bowing his head to look at the ground as Dean walked him to the bus as he often did.

“Yeah, she cancelled on me. You comin’ over or what?” Dean stops Cas from stepping onto the bus, firmly holding his shoulders until Cas sighs again.

“Fine,” Cas concedes, unable to stop the small smile that appears on his face, brightening his eyes.

“Knew you’d give in. I have powers.”

“This was entirely my choice and you had no influence whatsoever.”

“Keep telling yourself that. I know you’re in love with me.” Dean’s smug smirk in addition to his words is enough to make Cas blush profusely, but if Dean notices he doesn’t mention it.

“I’ll see you later, Dean,” Cas says, slightly stumbling on his way up the bus steps. From where he is, Cas can hear Dean’s laughter, as well as Charlie Bradbury’s. He makes sure to scowl extra hard at Charlie as he sits down beside her. She only just manages to stifle her laugh.

“Is something funny?” Cas asks, an unamused look dominating his features. Charlie giggles once before she calms down enough to speak coherently. 

“Yeah, your silly blushing face,” Charlie says, poking Cas’s cheek. Cas tries to nonchalantly roll his eyes, but only blushes more. 

“I’m not blushing. I’m just winded from all of those steps…”

“Yeah, I can see how much effort it would take for a person to climb all four of those steps. You must be exhausted.”

“I can do without your sarcasm, Bradbury.”

“And I can do without your purposeless middle school crushing. You’re lucky Dean’s as oblivious as he is, because literally everyone else knows about your undying love for him.”

“He’s my best friend, and I don’t appreciate-”

“Yeah, yeah, so what are you guys doing on your date tonight?” Cas blushes again, preparing to get off the bus as they got closer to his stop.

“I wouldn’t know because it’s not a date,” Cas says, standing up and walking down the bus aisle.

“You can’t hide from your feelings forever!”

“Yes I can!”

He never tells anyone this, but when Cas gets to work, he spends most of his time talking himself up to finally confessing his feelings to Dean. Every scenario was more lame than the previous, and eventually Cas decides to just give up. As he’s walking to Dean’s house, Cas notices his uneven breathing and the rapid beat of his heart when he sees Dean waiting for him outside on the front porch. 

“Hey, Cas!” Dean shouts, far too loud considering how close he is now. Dean wraps his arms around Cas’s shoulders, laughing dazedly into his ear. Cas has been Dean’s friend long enough to know why Dean’s acting this way. Cas sighs for the umpteenth time that day.

“Have you been drinking again?” Cas asks, now holding Dean’s face in his hands, looking at his alcohol-glazed green eyes. Dean laughs, the alcohol on his breath invading Cas’s nostrils.

“It’s so fun. Why don’t you ever wanna try it with me?” Dean asks, his words not slurring as much as they normally would have when Dean starts drinking. Cas figures he got here before Dean could do any real damage to himself.

“Come on, let’s get you inside before you attract any unwanted attention.”

“But I wanna stay out here. The sky looks so pretty. It reminds me of you, Cas ‘cause you’re pretty…”

“Please stop talking, Dean.” He nods and allows Cas to lead him back into his house. 

“Where’s Sam?” Cas asks, because usually, he and Dean would be eating dinner at this time.

“He’s out with his friends…” Dean says, slumping against the dining room table. 

“I thought you said Sam would be here.”

“What? You gonna leave now it’s just the two of us?” 

“What? Of course not. Why don’t we start dinner?” Dean nods in affirmation, only to then stand up and nearly trip over one of the chair legs.

“Or maybe I’ll start it by myself. You just sit here and wait until I’m done,” Cas says, lifting Dean up and trying his best to get him to sit in the chair again. Cas goes through the pantry, finding nothing particularly appetizing, turning around only to find Dean standing right in front of him.

“I wanted to help,” Dean says as way of explanation as Cas jumps back in surprise. His shoulders hit the pantry door and his heart is beating at an alarming rate.

“I thought I told you to go sit down,” Cas says breathlessly, standing up straight.

“I know, but… I wanted to be with you,” Dean says, crowding closer, seemingly forgetting his own personal space rules. 

“You’re acting really weird.”

“You’re acting really weird, Cas. What am I doing? I don’t think I’m doing anything wrong.” Cas looks up slightly into Dean’s eyes, seeing that they are still relatively glazed over.

“You’re drunk. Maybe you should go lie down,” Cas whispers, pushing against Dean’s shoulders to try to guide him up the stairs to his bedroom.

“But you just got here, Cas. I wanna spend time with you. I feel like we’re never together anymore. I just wanna be with you…” Cas blushes at the implication of Dean’s words, cursing himself for thinking that way.

“Fine, we can go together,” Cas says, even though he knows he’ll regret it when Dean’s sober.

“Okay,” Dean responds, cheerfully, leaning toward Cas, pressing his lips to his cheek. He stumbles trying to walk away, rubbing his face furiously to try to get rid of the seemingly permanent blush. When they finally lie down on Dean’s rather small bed, Cas turns over to face the wall. Just as his eyelids slip shut, a warm arm wraps around Cas’s waist, accompanied by a soft voice.  
“I love you, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... this wasn't one of my faves, tbh. Thanks for reading anyway :)


End file.
